Never Hurt Again
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Harry Potter isn't really Harry Potter. At the age of five she is rescued from the abusive Potters by her real family. Warning. Cross Gender, M/M, Mentions Abuse, Cross Dress, don't like don't read. I hope you enjoy. Rating may change, haven't decided.
1. Chapter 1

I looked into the room of my child. The Potters took him away from me because of fucking Dumbledore. The light side will pay for what they have done to me and my child. I frowned when I saw all the bruises that littered his naked body. He was five years old today. He looked like a 2 year old because he was so tiny. I glared at all of the cuts on him. They were all put there slowly and carefully. I growled when I saw the lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

"Harri... what have they done to you..." I said letting a choking sob come out of my throat, but nothing else. I didn't want to look weak in front of my Death Eaters. If anyone were to question my authority for that little slip up then I would kill them, without warning. I wouldn't even give a damn. I would make the other Death Eaters watch as I tortured the imbecile and have them clean the blood off the ground with Muggle tooth brushes until it was spotless. Then break the wands and torture those that found it amusing. Well, anyone other then Trixy. I know how much she likes to kill.

"My Lord." Severus said by me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at my secret lover and saw the devastation in his eyes that I am sure was mirrored in mine.

"Leave me!" I ordered my Death Eaters. "Take the Potters to the dungeons and await my next orders."

"Yes my Lord." I heard all twenty-five say at the same time and leave quickly, not being a bit careful to the pridaughterers which I was very happy for.

"Severus..." I let the tears flow once I knew that my Death Eaters were hundreds of miles away. My black haired lover hugged me tightly and we both let the tears flow, both knowing how hard it was to see our child like this. After five years we had found him, but we didn't think we would find him in such a horrible state. I felt Severus stiffen and I pulled away nodding at him and looking at our daughter. Severus dried his tears as he was in healer and Death Eater mode, but mine kept coming. I would cry enough tears for both of us until Severus had healed out child. Then I would comfort him.

When Severus had a job to do, he pushed the sane part of his mind to the back and allowed the stone hard, cold Death Eater traits overcome him. He quickly got to work on summoning potions from the small bag that he always had hidden under his cloak.

I watched him and soon my tears dried as well and I banished the tear streaks from mine and my husbands face. He slowly poured the potions into Harri's mouth and rubbed her throat to help her swallow. I flinched each time that she whimpered and moved away from Severus. I have seen things that make your soul want to leave your body just to get away from the sight, but the small whimpers that came from my one and only child, scared me and hurt me more then anything I have ever seen or heard of before.

"Tom. Let us leave." Severus said quietly. I didn't even see him when he stood up with Harri in his arms. Both of them in front of me, I nodded mutely and hugged Severus from behind when he turned and leaned against me.

They were then at Prince Manor. The one that only Snapes mother knew about. She had it built and never told anyone. She killed the people who had built it and made sure that it wasn't documented being built. Her mother was a Seer and had told Amimlea that her son, his lover and their daughter were going to need a place to stay when the war finally broke out. It was her dying wish that her daughter built it so that her favorite grandson and his family would be safe for as long as they lived.

The House was even more secured then Hogwarts herself, but Dumbledore didn't know that. Only a Seer could hide something and make it untraceable, unknown of, and unseen to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Senshi means Warrior_

_"Sh... My love. She is safe now. She will be alright. We have her won't be hurt ever again." Tom said shakily and hugged him. Severus nuzzled Tom's neck with his nose and kissed it softly. Tom sat in the rocking chair that was in the room and pulled Severus to his lap. They soon both fell asleep._

Severus frowned when he woke up to a whimpering sound. He jolted awake when he heard a covered up yelp of pain. He got off Toms lap and looked at the bed, only to find it empty. He looked around frantically searching the room for his daughter. He found her in a cover, looking out the window with a book in her hand. She was putting it on the ground and stood on it, trying to get a better reach of the window. She then started to get the lock on the door open. Severus frowned.

"Harri... you can't open the window its-" Harri hissed in pain and jumped upon hearing the voice. She landed on her butt with her hair flowing around her slightly when the cooling spell hit her that keeps the house cool. She was holding her hand and covered up the wound so that no blood would get on the wooden floor

"I-I am so-sorry. I ju-just have to get back to Li-Lily and Ja-James be-because I ne-need to get m-my cho-chores do-done before th-they wak-wake u-up." Harri said shaking badly. Severus frowned deeper and tears almost came to his eyes. He walked slowly over to Harri and knelt down on the ground a few feet from her.

"Harri, you are never going back to Lily and James. Can I see your hand?" Severus asked softly as to not frighten her. He knew what to expect because of all of the abused Slytherin's he has had to deal with, being the Head of Slytherin it was his job to figure out who was the most badly abused and help them through it; the older children that he had helped would help the less severe cases cope. It was only the bad ones that he helped, and Harri was the worse that he has seen for a long time. He was in the cupboard under the stairs for god's sake! Even the worse cases at Hogwarts had a bed to sleep in no matter how small it was.

He felt Tom start to stir and he saw Harri look behind him at the man. " Harri, look at me please." Harri did if only not to get hit. "I want you to know that you are very much safe here." Severus said quietly. He held out his hand like he would for a dog to sniff before he would pet it and slowly moved closer to her. He felt Toms eyes on him, but he knew he would stay were he was until Severus let him know he could come closer. He was on the other side of the room by the door.

He got to Harri and ignored Harri's scared and terrified eyes. He softly took the child's hands in his own big ones and with feather light touches and moved the hands apart to reveal the cut that had been made by the window lock. Muggle windows have a lock on the side of the window, or on the top. Wizarding windows had locks, but they could only be locked and unlocked by magic.

He saw the bloody cut and frowned slightly. He muttered a spell and it was sealed and stared to heal. He slowly reached inside his cloak and took out a handkerchief. He muttered another spell and it became slightly damp. He brought it to Harri's hand and wiped the dried blood away. He smiled softly as Harri's eyes lit up in wonder. He glared internally at the action. He should have known that no healing spells have ever been used on Harri.

"Th-Thank you." she said in a whispered voice. If he wasn't next to her he wouldn't have heard it.

"You are very welcome Harri." Severus said. He noticed Harri look behind him again. " Harri, I am Severus Snape-Riddle and this is my Husband Tom Marvolo Snape-Riddle." Severus thought it would be better not to reveal that they were his real family. He would get to that bit of information when the time was right.

"Wh-Where a-are Li-Lily and Ja-James. I ha-have to get ba-back to them." Harri stuttered and both the men frowned. Harri didn't understand.

"Harri, like I said before, you are not going back to Lily and James. They didn't treat you how a little girl is suppose to be treated. They are suppose to be healed when they are hurt and they are suppose to have a bed, like this one. They are suppose to have a loving mommy and daddy, or two mommys, or two daddys who will take care of them. Not someone that hurts them. A little boy is suppose to be loved by their parents. Not called a freak or any of the names that the Potters called you." Severus said and frowned when Harri curled up in on herself.

'Severus.' Severus heard a desperate voice in his head.

'I know Tom, but I can't touch her. I don't want her to go backwards. It was a miracle that her magic didn't force me into a wall or something of the sort because she is so scared. She doesn't understand that she is never going back. We will just have to go along with it for now.' Severus thought back to his lover. "Harri, Lily and James Potter sent you here. They informed me that you would be better here so, you are now mine and Toms to look after."

"I-I am y-yours now?" Harri said slowly trying to find out what was going on. James and Lily wouldn't have willingly given him away would they... yes. They would. Harri decided after some thought. He must have made Lily and James very angry in order to have them send her to them. These two men that were supposedly together. But men didn't like each other. It was suppose to be a boy and a girl right? That's what Lily and James always said. A man can't marry a man. It wasn't right.

"Yes. You are ours. Now why don't we get some food into you? You must be hungry." Severus said. He could tell his little girl was thinking about some things. He knew that the Potters must have told her that Gay relationships were forbidden and wrong. But with time Harri will forget everything about the Potters. And if she didn't, and the worse happens - she never forgets and she doesn't understand that she won't get beaten- then Severus and Tom would have no choice but to erase their child's memories.

"But,-" Harri looked away.

"Harri, there are just a few things that I do not like. One of them being, that if a person starts to say something, but then doesn't finish it. What ever you have to say, I nor Tom will get mad at you." Severus said quietly. Harri couldn't understand. They hadn't yelled at her for trying to get back to Lily and James. They were his new masters? But they hadn't told him any of this...

"But, you are both men." Harri whispered flinching back, waiting to get hit. When none came she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the two men. One of them had yet to speak.

"We will never ever hit you Harri." Severus said frowning shakily slightly in rage. "Tom here is going to get you some breakfast alright..." When Harri nodded, Severus stood up with a hard look at Tom daring him to say anything about his departure, but he knew he wouldn't. He was in Death Eater Mode. Tom nodded and Severus walked away, barely able to keep his composure. Tom knew this was hard on Severus, having been abused as well.

'Save some for me darling.' Tom thought to him while he smiled softly at Harri.

Meanwhile, Severus was running down the halls. Once that door shut he ran for it. He was seething with rage. He ran until he came to the cell of Lily and James Potter.

"Severus...Severus let me out please!" Lily said hurrying over to the bars. She gasped and moved away form the bars. She fell backward looking at him terrified. The Severus Snape that she had known was no longer there.

Severus Snape-Riddle had red eyes. He stood taller, his frame stronger looking, his hair to the middle of his back, his face looked younger from the last time she had saw him.

"How dare you! How DARE YOU! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME LILY! I WAS YOUR FRIEND! YOUR BLOODY FRIEND! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND LOVED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND YOU TREATED HER LIKE A BLOODY HOUSE ELF! SHE IS AFRAID OF GETTING BEAT EVEN IF SHE BREATHS! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING BITCH AND YOU TORTURED HER!" Severus yelled, his voice not his own. It was deeper, more of a growl. This was only some of the features of the Akuma ( Demon ) Prince. "Crucio" Severus growled out and smirked as Lily withered on the floor. James stood bound to the wall, never taking his eyes off of Severus. He had hated him and tortured him during school and he was this monster all along?

/~*~/

"What would you like to eat Harri?" Tom said softly. He knew that Harri wouldn't pick anything willingly. He would be surprised if she got a meal a day at the Potters. Harri looked over the choices of food and shook her head backing away. Tom picked out some tomato soup to start with and a house elf came and gave it to him. He guided Harri to the table, without touching her, and set the soup on the table with a spoon. Harri just stood there by the chair looking straight ahead.

"Harri, what are you doing?" Tom asked softly.

"Waiting for Master Tom to finish eating his breakfast, Sir." Harri whispered.

"I am not your Master, Harri and you will never call me there again. The food is for you Harri." Tom said trying to keep his voice soft as to not frighten his child. He was so angry, but he could hear the torture that was happening down in the dungeons and he was happy. Who knows what kind of torture he has been through? Harri looked up startled and frowned.

"But Sir, has not eaten yet." Harri whispered shakily slightly.

"I only eat when I am hungry and I am not hungry at the moment. Please eat." Harri eyes widened and she hurriedly got on the chair with difficulty. She looked at Tom and saw him nod. Harri started to eat and moaned slightly stiffening and looked at Tom. Tom nodded and she continued to eat. Tom saw red, but he managed to keep it under control. Only Severus knew what he was feeling and he quickly sent Tom love and reassurance to his lover.

Tom watched Harri eat and frowned. She was dirty and grimy, like she hadn't been bathed in the five years that she was missing. She most likely hadn't and that thought almost made Tom lose his cool once again.

"After you are done eating Harri I want you to take a bath, is that okay?"

"Yes Sir."

"You can call me Tom, Harri." he said. He smiled softly. He couldn't stop saying his daughters name. Severus never said her name much, but was searching almost every day for her. If not either of them their Death Eaters would be the ones looking, wondering what was so important about a five year old girl.

Harri didn't say anything. Even though her old masters had tried to drown her in a bath tub, she couldn't help but love being in one. Shee got a bath once a month, and she was very happy about that. She loved the water and would stay in it forever if she could, but she usually only got five minutes. One time she got ten minutes because they had forgotten about her, the end result was that she was beaten for taking up so much time, but she didn't care. It was the most time she had ever gotten, but her old masters had made sure that it hadn't happened again. Maybe if she was lucky her new Masters would let her bathe for ten minutes, but she wasn't about to let her hopes get up. They had already applied her with more clothing then she has ever had and given her food without doing anything for them to earn it.

"Severus, I hope our guests are comfortable." Tom said when Severus walked in. He glanced at the eating Harri and smiled softly. Then his eyes turned hard and he nodded.

"Very." Severus said and walked over to Tom hugging him tightly. "Make sure that you eat what you can. It doesn't matter if you don't finish it. I don't want you thinking that you have to finish it if you can't." Severus told the little black haired girl that was his daughter. Harri nodded once in affirmative because her mouth was full.

" Yes Sir." Harri said quickly. He looked at the two men but quickly looked away seeing the position that they were in.

Harri didn't finish the soup, but to her surprise, the Masters didn't yell at her or beat her. They had just banished the soup and took her back to the room she had woken up in. She was led into a bath room that was connected to the room. She stripped at once and turned on the bath to the coldest setting and jumped in. She frowned and reached out and stopped the long black haired man by the name of Severus when he tried to turn the water to a warmer setting.

"I don't want to take away your warm water Master."

"You are to never call me Master again. Is that clear? Good. And you can't bathe in icy cold water. You will always bathe in warm water do you understand? Now, turn it to the hottest water that you can stand alright." Harri nodded dumbly and turned it until stream was coming off of the water. She put the plug in and laid down when she could be under the water. She closed her eyes and put her head under the water. She heard a shout and her eyes snapped open. She noticed the little bubbles coming out of her nose and smiled again. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply loving the feeling of the water pass through her.

She found out that she could survive under the water, each and every time, weather she was in danger or not. What Harri Severus Senshi Snape-Riddle didn't know what that she was a Mizu Hime. ( Water Princess )

"She can breathe under water Severus." Tom explained to his Seme lover. "I knew it even before she was born. I saw her eyes. They have been altered by some sort of spell though. We need to find out all of the spells used on her and take them off."

"I know." Severus said and frowned.

Tom and Severus smiled softly at Harri. Tom knew that the water is the only place that Harri could have no fear. It was possibly the only time that they might see her totally relaxed. They hated themselves for making Harri come up out of the water to bathe properly, but they said that she could bathe tomorrow as well. Harri didn't believe them.

"I want you to take this okay Harri?" Severus handed Harri a clear like potion that would tell them if there were any spells. Harri nodded and took the vile, standing naked in the bathroom. Severus didn't want to have her put on clothing if she was going to grow; who knows what kind of spells were used on her?

They watched as Harri took the potion and smiled at the results. Harri's hair was longer; down past the middle of her back, she grew slightly, she put on just a little more fat, but she was still skin and bones, her eyes became greener and clearer, with surprisingly a thin silver ring around the edge of the green, meaning that she was a Seer.

'They used a growth stunting potion and a block on her mind to think for herself. They blocked her Seer abilities? They most likely put a block on her memories. They-' Severus stopped his thoughts when he heard a gasp from Harri. He looked down and frowned when she was looking off into space. She was having a vision.

_"Baby, come here." Severus said softly as he tried to not sound frightened._

_The light was here to take Harri away. In order to keep his spying position, he had to look like he was helping Dumbledore. He would rescue his little girl when the time came. Harri nodded and jumped into Severus's arms snuggling close to him. She had no idea what was happening. _

_"Mmma~" Harri yelled and hugged him tightly_

"_Don't worry, I will protect my little girl." Severus said softly as he heard Tom fighting the intruders. He quickly put Harri to sleep and walked out of the room holding the limp child._

Harri's eyes became clear once more and she looked up at Severus. She frowned slightly.

~Harri~

"You gave me up." I said softly.

'Why did she have to see that?' Severus thought as he frowned. "Yes, I did. I can not deign that, but there are things that you don't know. I am a spy for our side of the war and I pretend that I am a follower of the other side. I had to give you up in order to keep the role I was playing. My intentions were to find you the next day, but I could never find you. All of the places that I was told you were at were false. I looked almost every day, and when I didn't, there would be others looking for you so that I could continue looking for you." Severus said.

"I see." I said frowning. I wrapped the towel around me tighter as I looked at the ground. In the memory he did look concerned and frightened of losing me.

"You have spells blocking who you really are Harri. We need to take them off of you." I started to shake.

"You cant. Lily and James said that they would hurt me if I let anyone take them off." Severus stepped closer to me with a frown on his face. I pushed past them and ran down the hall, fear making me able to run. I knew I was to badly hurt to run without a drive.

Suddenly a house elf appeared right in front of me. Everything was in slow motion. I stopped for a fraction of a second and jumped as high as I could. I looked at the house elf and she looked at me in wonder as I flipped slowly over hear. I landed in a crouched position and fell to my knees breathing hard. That took everything out of me and I hadn't even made it to the end of the hall.

My head felt foggy and all I wanted to do was to sleep.


End file.
